


the danger we put ourselves in

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Poe Dameron, Caning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hand Jobs, Krampus Kinkathon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spreader Bars, Top Finn (Star Wars), not as dark as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Finn doesn’t frogmarch Poe into their shared quarters. But it’s a close fucking thing.--Krampus Naughty Prompt: Punishment
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	the danger we put ourselves in

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what it says on the tin folks. Good old fashion smut to help us through the lull after the holiday. 
> 
> Many thanks to Mssrj who was my sounding board for almost all of this, and even helped me by writing some when I got stuck! Also I'm very behind on all of my prompts, lol.

Finn doesn’t frogmarch Poe into their shared quarters. But it’s a close fucking thing.

He lets go of the death grip he’s had on Poe’s upper arm since they left the command centre and shoves his boyfriend; his lover and partner-- his thing to break, ruin-- his pain in the fucking ass really, into the middle of the room. 

“Strip. Shower.” Finn orders. Voice tight and rough.

Poe opens his mouth. To object or perhaps to backtalk, but Finn's dark eyes just narrow dangerously and Poe snaps his jaw shut. Grinds his teeth with a defiant look in his eye.

Finn takes a step forward.

That gets Poes hands moving. Shedding his ruined dusty jacket and tossing off his ripped bloodied shirt. He bends down to tackle his boots and Finn takes back his step. Is well aware that if he gets too close to Poe right now the other man won’t make it to the refresher.

Only when Poe’s bare back disappears into their private refresher does Finn speak again. Looks down at the angrily whirring droid next to him, BB-8 unmoving, its own annoyance at its human clear. “Are you staying?” He asks the droid.

BB-8 zooms in on Finn's face, then turns to glance where Poe had gone before slowly rolling towards the door with a series of long drawn out beeps. They sound suspiciously akin to the cursing Leia did under her breath barely an hour ago while they waited for news of their pilot.

“Lock the room down please BB-8.” Finn instructs as the droid leaves the room. “Nothing but emergency calls through.” The door slides shut behind BB-8 and the sound of the lock clicking into place echoes for a second afterwards and Finn hesitates. Listens for a moment. 

Silence. 

Nothing else can be heard beyond the noises inside the room, his own short breaths and the cascade of water from the refresher. The room wide lockdown doing its job; no sounds in. No sounds out. 

Finn takes a moment to centre himself. Reigns in his anger and annoyance. Channels the aggression he so desperately wants to inflict on something. The sheer helplessness of before that had taken root in his frame. Shoves it into his lungs, holds it— and exhales. Let’s it all bleed out of his shoulders in the way Rey has taught him through meditation. 

Let’s something else take its place as his face slides into what he had always hidden beneath a white mask. A soldier's face sitting in the moment of stillness before the start of a battle. 

_Calmness._

_Control._

—

Poe steps back into the room, dark curls plastered back against his scalp, and skin shining as water trails down his chest and into the towel wrapped around his waist. The blood on his chest is gone now, not a mark left on him to show it had ever been there.

Finn doesn’t let the relief show on his face that the wound is gone. Besides, he has everything he needs laid out on the bed behind him to show how _grateful_ he is that Poe’s alive.

The objects are enough to make the pilot freeze at the sight of them. “I- Finn.” He looks up to the sight of black rope hanging from the ceiling and inhales sharply. Wilts at the hard look in beautiful dark eyes across the room. “You… you don’t have too—“

“Yes.” Finn cuts him off. Crooks a finger at the older man, beckoning him forward. “I clearly do.” His hand snaps out once Poe shuffles within distance to do so. Strong fingers surging against that jawline, digging blunt fingernails into the rough skin there.

Through the power of long practice, Poe's arms don’t come up to stop him. They twitch, fingers flexing like they so dearly want too, but Poe manages to keep his limbs by his sides. Let’s his breath turn shaky in his chest and Poe can practically taste the underlying dissent emanating from the other man on his tongue. 

It’s nothing for Finn to tighten his grip then, to drag brown eyes to his no matter how Poe tries to avoid his gaze. 

“Look at me.” Finn's voice slides into steel when Poes eyes try and glance away once more. Unable, or unwilling to look at him. “I said look at me Poe.”

Finn feels Poes hackles rise through the simple touch.

“Look! It was the only way-!” Poe cuts himself off when Finn lets go of him. The sudden lack of touch makes his stomach swoop in a way no maneuver in the air ever has. _Oh…_ Poe finds himself breathing heavily and Finns barely touched him. Hasn’t even yelled at him. Won't; judging by the look in his eye, even if that’s all a part of Poe wants. But he knows he’s due for more than just yelling at this point.

Tries one last time; “I had to Finn. It was the only way.” Yet even as Poe says it. He knows it’s not true. Bites his lip and reminds himself that there **was** another way. Another option he and Black Squadron could have taken... 

But it would have put them all in danger. Instead of only him.

Finn cocks his head to the side slowly. Unblinking as he assesses the man before him. Carefully he turns, grabbing something from their bed and stepping back into the older man's space.

Poe balks at the ball gag in Finn's hand, hisses behind his teeth at the gleaming metal and shakes his head. He hates that thing. Knows Finn hates it too, not being able to hear him. 

But it’s a clear sign of how serious Finn must be.

He almost keeps his mouth closed when Finn holds it up against his lips. The command is clear in Finn’s movements, yet the option is there for Poe to take it or not. And Poe knows if he doesn’t, the game is over. Knows Finn will back off and leave.

Poe holds out for a swift second, just out of sheer obstinate; but then lets his jaw unclench a moment later. Allows his mouth to drop open willingly and jerks slightly when Finn presses the metal a little harder against him. The gag is unforgiving against the pilot’s lips and he whines low in his throat as the metal ball slips behind his teeth, leather biting into his cheeks when Finn pulls it.

And Poe… Poe just lets it happen.

_Kriffing. Fuck._

“A reminder.” Finn states firmly, tightening the clasp at the back of Poes head. Gives the leather one last firm yank, hard enough to pull the pilots head back so he can meet him eye to eye. “That if you’re going to act foolishly and then lie about it, then you’ll have to deal with the consequences. And that those consequences don’t just affect you. Understand?”

Poe huffs through his nose, wants to dig his teeth into the metal but doesn’t. Manages to swallow thickly around it instead and nods.

Finn nods as well. A small hint of approval in his hard gaze. “Good. That’s better.” He steps back once more towards the bed and points to Poes waist. Licks his lips at the sight of the bulge now pressing against the damp towel. Gods, he’s going to _ruin_ that.

“Lose the towel.” The younger man orders and watches the flush that has started in Poes cheeks run down towards his chest. Grins at the way Poes hands tremble as he goes for the knot in the towel. 

It should be nothing for Poe to be naked in front of his lover like this. Half a year spent in each others presence, but still, every time Finn gets like this, perfectly hard and justly unforgiving, it’s like standing in front of another person altogether.

One that knows exactly how Poe’s screwed up. Yet amazingly one that still loves him afterwards. Mind, he’s never seen Finn quiet this **stern** before.

Poe sees the length of rope in Finn's hands. Feels his heart rate spike in response to it, a low pool of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach. Only when Finn holds it out towards him, without conscious thought, Poe takes a step back. Back into his towel and he startles at the feel of it. Keeps himself from tripping on it by sheer reflex.

Finn pauses, waits to see if Poe will call it, but when he reads the unconscious reaction for what it is, Finn can only smirk. “You know better.”

Poe shivers in the warm room. Finn’s voice like ice down his spine and he fixes his stance. Rolls his shoulders back and kicks the towel away, leaving himself standing bare and naked in the space before the other man and slowly lifts his hands up, palms turned to the floor and fingers clenched. Knows what's coming next.

“Show me.” 

The suddenness of Finn’s voice, the give in his tone just enough to make Poe look up. Finn’s eyes are still hard, but there’s a cautiousness there.

Like he needs to show Poe his place, but he also needs to make sure.

A bit of the defensiveness Poe has carried with him since the command room slips from his muscles. He knows what he’s due. Knew it the moment he landed and found Finn waiting for him. 

Poe lets his fingers fall from their fists and sighs around the warming metal in his mouth.

Dark eyes trail over his lover. His stupid, brave, dangerous lover. Finn feels it rile inside of himself all over again. 

Just how close...

He throws the thought from his mind. Focuses on the movement of deft agile fingers as Poe snaps his fingers on both hands. His smile turns liquid then and Finn drapes the rope over his arm and reaches out to take tan wrists in his grasp.

Poe gasps at the touch, sound muffled but his eyes shoot up to Finns and away from the sight of dark fingers wrapped so firmly around him. Keeping him still this time as Finn steps closer in front of him. Heat spreads through Poe then, curling softly up his arms and then down into the base of his spine. 

It’s nothing to how it feels when Finn lets go however. 

The rope replaces Finn’s hands. Cord soft when Finn drapes it around Poe’s still outstretched wrists. Winds it tight right where his own fingers had lain and smirks at the shiver it elicits from Poe. Finn is well aware of how much Poe loves the feeling of cuffs and binders holding him tight. Thankful that even Ren couldn’t destroy that for his Pilot, and Poe knows that Finn will be there to catch him if it gets too close to that edge.

However today is different. 

Finn plans on pushing him right up against that edge. Until Poe finally gets it through that big head of his that he can rely on other people for things.

Until Poe gives him every ounce of himself that makes him take those kinds of risks.

Until all he can say to any of Finn’s orders are ‘yes sir’.

Finn settles the knot of the rope in the small space left between Poe’s wrists. Takes a step back and tugs on the bindings until Poe stumbles after him. Only lets go when the pilot is standing directly under the rope Finn has already strung to the ceiling. 

“Show me.” Finn repeats. Waits until he hears Poe snap his fingers again before taking the loose black rope and threading it through what is already holding the man's wrists together. 

Poe gasps, Finn’s plan hitting him all at once. Starts to struggle before he knows what's good for him. And it makes Finn grins. He let’s Poe weave back and forth as he oh-so-slowly pulls on the length of rope still hanging loose. Until Poe’s arms are held up far above his head and only stops when the balls of Poe’s feet fight to stay on the floor. 

When Poe is twisting where he’s strung up for a better foothold to take the weight from his bound hands but can’t find it. He’s stretched out in one long clean line of pilot that’s just starting to realize how much trouble he’s in. 

A whimper escapes Poe as Finn ties the rope off and steps away. The younger man eyeing the flush that’s no longer restricted to Poe’s neck and chest. Watches it spread all the way down. Follows it with gentle fingertips as he steps around his lover’s body to trace with dark eyes the way a small bead of water rolls from Poe’s still wet hair down his shoulder blade.

It’s nothing then, to catch the water drop with his mouth and Finn revels in the way Poe jerks in his bonds at the kiss. Digs firm teeth into the pilot's shoulder and savours the chocked off moan Poe holds back. 

Time to make it good.

Finn lets go and steps away. For the last time, he tells himself. One last bit of distance before he can really begin. Gathers the two things left of the bed, loops the leather one around his wrist with a grin but brings up the solid metal bar with cuffs on either side. Poe’s eyes are closed, chest heaving already; but they fly open when Finn lays the bar against the side of his stomach. 

“You know what to do if you need to stop.” Finn reminds him, voice lilted in an open offer. Expects to hear the familiar snap. But he doesn’t. 

Poe groans loudly, head falling forward between his strung up arms and wraps his fingers around the rope keeping him up. Glares at Finn with hazy brown eyes that still hold that defiant fire Finn loves so much.

He’s ready. It’s as clear a message as any.

So Finn slides the bar behind Poe’s back, catches it with his other hand on Poe’s other side. Drags cold metal down and over the warm skin of Poe’s ass until Finn gets the bar wedged firmly behind his thighs and shifts. Just enough to have Poe all but helpless to reach the ground and swaying into Finn’s body with a muffled yelp. 

Finn can feel the hardness of Poe’s cock pressing into his clothed hip. Pulls him that little bit closer with the bar in his hands and noses along the taunt skin of Poe’s arm. “You want to come already?” He chuckles, Poe’s hips arching to press against him almost immediately, mindlessly desperate for friction. “Go ahead if you can.” 

There’s a tell tail twist to Finn’s lips that Poe barely catches. Curses behind the metal in his mouth but finds his body arching into Finn’s regardless. Brain too muddled and hazy to try and figure out why Finn is giving him this. Just knows how good his lover feels against him— how good the pressure against his cock feels.

It’s almost too good in the face of Finn’s anger and yet Poe is well aware that the heat of Finn's emotions will be his undoing. The younger man's anger and passion is as wonderful as it is unforgiving. Wonders how long this pleasure will last as he moans, high-strung and loud against the beautiful aching pleasure. 

As if to prove his thoughts correct, almost a hairsbreadth of a moment later, Finn pushes Poe away. Leaves him bereft of all touch that makes Poe whine echo around their room at the loss. 

Finn kneels down, dragging the bar down the back of Poe’s legs as he goes, making the pilot jerk with dismay when he realizes just what the metal bar Finn had been using actually is.

Poe wants to lash out with his leg, attempting to get out of Finn’s reach; but his shoulders protest immediately and Poe can only buck wildly just as the younger man gets a hand around his left ankle. No gag in history could muffle the cursing he lets out then. Poe scrambling to get his leg away from Finn’s grasp, but strong dark fingers just wind tighter and tighter. Drags his foot back to the floor until Finn can get the cuff laced and locked around his ankle. 

He whimpers, cock aching all the harder when Finn takes hold of his other leg as well. Tries all the more futilely to get some distance—

Finn tsks quietly. Reaches up with the hand that isn’t holding the spreader bar in place and slaps at Poe’s hip painfully hard making him yelp. “Be still.” Finn orders; tone leaving no room for argument. 

And finally Poe does. Lets his other leg fall still and groans plaintively when the second cuff locks into place. He’s stuck. Trapped with legs spread, unable to draw his knees together and barely able to keep his feet on the floor. Hung up on display for whatever punishment Finn is about to deliver to him.

Shifting to his feet, Finn straightens back up with a grin. Let’s his hands ghost along the paler skin of Poe’s thighs. Trails them up torso and neck until he’s cupping Poe’s jaw in his palms. Drags his thumbs over where Poe’s lips are pulled tight around the circle of the ball gag and smirks. Leans forward to press a soft kiss to the seam of leather, metal and skin. “I hope you’re ready.” 

Had his mouth been free, Poe knows he’d be turning the air blue. Tries to swear regardless, but all he gets in return in a soft thumb pressing right where Finn has just laid a kiss. 

Yet just like that Finn’s touch is gone and Poe gasps when he feels the sensation of cool thin leather against his hip. _Oh shit._ A jolt of heat surges through him, arousal and despair, married together in a way that makes Poe want desperately.

Finn’s first strike against his side with the crop is soft. Gentle. Forgiving. A test to see how far Poe flinches away so Finn knows how hard he can press… and when Poe doesn’t move away from it at all— Finn lets his smirk grow. 

“Very good.” He coos, brushing Poe’s side with the wide tip. “Another?”

Poe inhales sharply, but it’s cut off when another hit lands in exactly the same spot, only harder. Awareness settles in his bones, burns to life on the surface of his skin and in the pull at his shoulders. Blazes hot in the slowly rising red marks Finn is leaving across his torso. Each hit drawing a single minded focus from him that Poe normally only feels in the middle of a dogfight. 

The crop pauses, drags along his skin softly and a whimper escapes Poe at the glancing touch. Shivers in anticipation when he sees Finn move around him in a slow circle through half lidded eyes. The next hit is harder, Poe crying out as another strike follows directly on it’s heels. 

Then another, then another. Each one faster and harder than the last.

Each bit of sharp pain that gradually all turns to a buzzing beneath his skin.

He can feel the welts raising in the wake of the leather, but knows nothing has broken skin. Finn’s far too careful for that. Doesn’t want to scar him permanently. Just drive his point home.

Poe feels the sting travel with his blood; up his back, into his heart, flooding his ribcage. Relishes the pounding in his ears with his own muted gasp that barely makes it past breath warmed metal.

Doesn’t get the chance to brace himself before Finn is dropping the crop to leave a hot stripe of pain along the top of the back of his thighs. And that makes Poe wails loudly. Knees going weak at the bright burst of beautiful agony. Cries out again when it connects once more. Twice more.

“There we go.” Finn sighs. Moves forward to wrap an arm around Poe’s waist from behind. Puts his mouth and tongue and teeth to Poe’s neck. Holds the pilot up as he lashes the crop to the skin of Poe’s torso just under his arm. Poe squirms, curling into the press of material against his back as the crop lands against his stomach in swift succession. The strikes aren’t as hard when Finn’s holding him like this, but it doesn’t seem to matter as one, and then another, move down until the hits connect with the sensitive skin inside his thigh.

The low buzzing in Poe’s head gets louder, his own cries softer and he feels his cock flag. Real pain sinking in as Finn lays one, two three… four more strikes to the top of his thighs. Knows how uncomfortable sitting is going to be for the next week.

Finn stops. Lets go of the riding crop, letting it dangle from his wrist as he reaches out to steady the pilot hanging before him. Bites his lip in a way he’s learned from Poe when he feels the heat radiating off the bare skin beneath his hands. He’s careful as he slips around to Poe’s front, soaks in every red line he’s laid into golden skin and smiles.

He’s even more gentle when he raises his hands to cup Poe’s chin once more. Holds up the older man's head and brushes the soft pads of his thumbs against the faint traces of tears trailing down Poe’s cheeks.

“Open for me.” Finn instructs, fingers carding through wayward curls to undo the clasp on the gag. Let’s it fall into his hands when Poe’s mouth opens obediently and Finn drops it off to the side, directly onto the floor. “Good.”

Poe gasps as the warm metal slips from his mouth. Takes as deep a breath as he can manage through the burning in his lungs. Licks his dry lips, trying to focus on the ache in his jaw. Let’s it centre it him as Finn brings the crop up to rest against the side of his cheek. The hint of a threat that still makes him weak.

“You’re almost done Poe.” Finn muses, presses a quick kiss to Poe’s cheek and lets his mouth linger next to his pilots ear. “You’re almost through. Nine more okay? And you’re going to count them out for me.” The younger man pulls back and lets go. Waits until he sees Poe look at him before adding, “If you miss one, we start over. Clear?”

It feels like his entire body is shaking apart as Poe tries to nod, yet he tightens his grip on the rope and steadies his legs as much as the cuffs and bar will allow him. His skin feels like a living thing, like the shivering he’s started just from the anticipation is separate from himself. “Y-yes sir…”

Finn’s first strike lands across his stomach and his whimper blossoms into sound. “O-one,” he gasps. Voice hoarse and 

Again, in the same place. The crop whistles in the air, slaps sharp on his skin. “Two.” 

Finn circles him critically, as if searching for that last bit of unmarked skin and Poe twitches when the tip of the crop traces his shoulder blade, only to fall across the swell of his backside. “Three! Fuck” 

Cries out —“Four,” when the other man lays a strike to his chest, tip glancing a nipple. 

“F-Five.” Poe arches into the sting of this one, his entire body a live wire and he struggles to bring his knees together, to get away from the hard leather biting into him.

Finn works up his face with the crop’s rounded tip but doesn’t linger, instead brings it angled across his biceps with a hit that makes the rope shake with the force of it. “Ah! Shit, Finn—six!”

“Good, sweetheart,” Finn purrs delighted. “Very good. Three more.” 

Poe takes a shaky breath as Finn pauses, tracing. The leather teases the length of his cock; Considering and Poe whimpers at the mere suggestion. However Finn slips upward to land a firm hit across the soft skin of his waist right where his pants will buckle. “S-ven,” Yelps out, “Kriff! Eight!” As Finn brings the crop down on the outside of each thigh without pause.

Dark eyes trail over the body before him and Finn wonders if Poe knows how badly he’s shaking. Stars, he’s not even made it to nine yet but he looks absolutely ready to beg for it to end. But Poe’s not. His finger remains free and Finn allows him a moment to gather his breath and his wit. Gives Poe a moment to snap his way to freedom.

Hazy brown eyes, red rimmed and wet lift to him and Finn smiles fondly at his pilot. Slides into the space against his side, trapping Poe’s knee between his own and resting his cheek against the red mark on the sensitive skin of his bicep. Keeps him trapped all that more firmly and he feels Poe lilt into him as much as he can.

Finn trails the crop back up to Poe’s shoulders. He knows that’s the place—Poe’s favourite. A spot that absolutely drives him wild. So Finn draws it out, traces the crop over Poe’s ass, up the curve of his spine and through his hair. As he presses close to the back of his head, Finn lets his other hand trace Poe’s jaw. A gentle stroke and whispered endearments. “So good Poe, you’ve taken them so well..”

He lays the crop flat across the breadth of Poe’s shoulders. Orders him; “Take a breath.”

Poe’s lungs expand without his own conscious thought, just knows to follow Finn’s orders now, and then the crop disappears from his skin. 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Finn asks suddenly, savours the breath of stillness as he draws out the moment.

Poe’s whimper catches in his throat. Anticipation heavy on the back of his tongue as he waits for the last strike. “Y-Yes.” He manages to choke out. Has learned all over again why it’s a bad idea to cross his lover. “Yes Sir.”

Finn shifts behind him, and Poe’s struck with an image of Finn’s weight flowing from foot to foot, thick length taut and straining against his trousers as Finn keeps himself steady. All of that coiled power just for Poe. 

An infinite moment hangs in the balance and Poe’s skin crawls. Flushes. His heart races and what breath he had managed to find, abandons him. Then, Finn winds back, and with that deadly precise aim of his, lands the crop across a few already raised welts. Pain bursts into pleasure that sinks like tiny needles into his spine. Zips up his arms and down his legs, through every nerve; jerks his hips forward into empty air, begging for non-existent friction. The last of his breath whooshes out of Poe then, and— “N-Nine!”

His shoulders relax, ankles like rubber. The last one.

The crop cracks again. Poe’s knees shake, fold under him as a cry is ripped out of his throat. Tears spring to his eyes, surprise choking off the last of his voice. 

“Ten.” Finn’s voice appears directly behind him, right in his ear as he wraps an arm around his waist and takes Poe’s weight as the pilot collapses against him. “You deserved that.”

Poe doesn’t have the air to retort. Isn’t sure he would if he could. He does kind of deserve that… not that he’d ever say that to Finn though. His shoulders burn as the younger man takes his weight and Poe groans at the way the fabric of Finn’s clothes rub over his skin. Doesn’t realize he’s making a low sound in the back of his throat until Finn’s voice starts shushing him in his ear. 

“That’s it Poe, that’s it, I’ve got you.” Finn whispers. “Would you like your reward now? You did so good.” He holds Poe up with one arm, the pilot's weight easy in his grasp and lets his other hand sink lower. Covers Poe’s half hard length with deft fingers and chuckles when it makes Poe thrash like he’s been shocked. 

“Finn! Shit—ah!” Brown eyes squeeze shut, clenches clumsy fists into the dark rope still keeping him prone and drops his head back onto Finn’s shoulder. Feels himself harden despite the way his back and shoulders burn. Basks in the way it adds a whole other layer to the buzzing beneath his skin. 

Finn's hand disappears for a moment and Poe jerks, tries to follow it. All but screams when it comes back a moment later; slick and fast. He wants to hide, curl into himself. To twist around until he can knock Finn’s hand away. Yet at the same time, Poe also never wants him to stop. 

Not until Finn’s broken him into millions of microscopic pieces and scattered him all across the galaxy. 

The younger man grins at the slowly growing mess in his arms. Twists the nipple he had lain his fourth hit on and rubs along the vein on the underside of Poe’s cock in unison. Savours it when the pilots’ scream echoes around their room.

Half formed, mindless pleading interspaced with Finn’s name. Mewls and whimpers as sparks alight everywhere they’re touching on flayed skin and Poe can’t take it. Begs; “P-please! Finn-sir, can I-”

“That’s it baby, come for me.” Finn orders.

Poe can’t help but obey. Let’s the searing heat dancing along his skin, sink in and transform into molten pleasure as he feels the last thing holding him back, let go.

Finn hums, pleased as Poe trembles and writhes in his arms. Wet heat coats his fingers, Finn keeping his grip tight as he milks every last drop from Poe’s body and every last gasping breath from his lungs.

—

Poe blinks back to consciousness to the burn of bacta against the parts of him that hurt. He makes a muffled protest and tries to bat away the soft damp cloth brushing slowly over his cheek. “Mmerhp.” 

The sound of Finn chuckling above him draws Poe to crack open his eyes, eternally grateful that the lights have been turned down low. He tries to follow the cloth as it disappears, but instead a straw is pressed to his lips. 

“Drink, slowly.” 

It takes Poe a few minutes to remember how to work his limbs, but eventually he manages to take the packet of water from Finn and hold it for himself as he drinks. The room slowly comes into focus in a way his own body is struggling to do. Poe’s floating somewhere right now and the only thing keeping him tethered to here and now is the touch of Finn’s hand carefully ghosting over every remaining red mark on his body.

“Colour?” 

“M’m good…” Poe sighs. Every line of him exhausted.

Finn huffs in amusement under his breath before grabbing the small tub of bacta lotion on the side table. He coats the fading marks on Poe’s wrists once more. Kisses them when he’s done and moves onto his pilot’s chest. Does only a few of the more harsh looking marks. The lotion won’t remove them altogether, but it’ll keep them clean and soften the hurt so Poe can sleep. 

“I’m sorry.” Poe manages, catching Finn's hands as they trail cautiously over his torso. Shifts against the burn of the sheets against his back so he can stare up into those glinting dark eyes he loves so much. “Love you.” 

Finn sighs, shaking his head. “One day I’ll get it through your thick skull that you need to rely on others… but I love you too.” 

Poe grins tiredly. “`nother lesson like this… I think it could happ`n.”

“Go to sleep you nerfherder.” Finn smiles. Sets aside the water packet and the lotion to slide in alongside his lover. “You still have to deal with General Organa’s wrath tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote almost 5500 words of smut as an outlet after dealing with my fam... what of it... please just end me


End file.
